Runaway
by T'isMadness
Summary: Random fic. Mainly focuses on the NESTS[K'] team. [Chapter 2, OC Warning]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters are the properties of Playmore, this story has absolutely no relation to the official storyline, and English is not my first language.**_

_**Prologue**_

"When is the damn thing going to be here?" K' hissed impatiently. His alabaster hair reflected a silvery shimmer in the moonlight.

"Five minutes closer than the last time you asked," Maxima replied, having no attempt to sound helpful.

Upon hearing Maxima's uncongenial remark, K' half-turned and fixed an uneasy stare at his long-time partner. For his part, Maxima simply closed his eyes and laid back on the bench.

It had just passed midnight. The place was tranquil, almost too quiet. Much like the few people lingering in the station, K' and Maxima had been awaiting the arrival of the last train out of town. The idea of boarding a train at this ungodly hour might seem a little absurd but not utterly unreasonable. Afterall, the tickets were less costly and, considering their identities, it'd be best to avoid as much unwanted attention as possible.

A sudden chill breeze came forth and mercilessly cut through the men. K' shivered briefly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was wearing most of the clothing he owned - a pair of jet-black jeans and jacket of matching colors. The top half of his jacket was left unzipped, exposing a portion of his bare chest. His eyes peered uncertainly into his surroundings as much as the dim lights permitted, but there was nothing to see in the overwhelming darkness.

With an almost inaudible sigh, K' paced a few yards towards the bench and took a seat beside Maxima, who was distracted and stirred slightly. Next moment, the cyborg opened his eyes and gazed into the blackness before him.

"How long has it been?" Maxima murmured, more to himself than to K'.

"Three months? Maybe four? How would I..." undoubtedly, there was an unusual edginess in the young man's voice.

"Just like old times, eh?"

K' paid no heed. Ignoring his partner for the moment, he stared worriedly at the gauntlet on his right hand. Somehow it gave off a dull, reddish glow under the wispy light, as if it was coated in a layer of dried, caked blood.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to Gerao-A, Vae Victis, Nologigue, LegendarySuperNamek and Beni-kun for reviewing :)_**

**_Disclaimer: The characters are the properties of Playmore, this story has absolutely no relation to the official storyline, and English is not my first language._**

**_Chapter 1_  
**  
_"This had to be the most debased part of the town," the solitary figure thought as he tramped through the night._

_He could feel the stench of garbage mixed with the the odor of filth strengthening at his every step. There was no people anywhere, most of them had gone home long ago, and those who hadn't would seldom, if ever, enter this neighbourhood. The majority of the streetlights in the vicinity had malfunctioned due to the lack of maintenance of any sort; the same held true for the local waterworks. Like a dark corner in a boy's room, it was as if the civilians had completely forgotten the existence of this district._

_This was a place he called home._

_A distant, strange noise could be heard as he strode alone on the sidewalk. He paid it no heed, however, thinking that it was either a stray dog or a thug, both of which were common, and probably the only, life-forms around here. At least that was what he thought until he walked into an alleyway._

_A sudden presence emerged from behind him. He turned and saw a shadowy figure standing just outside the reach of the dim moonlight. He frowned, first at the figure's apparent creepiness and its utter wordlessness._

_Satisfied that it had gotten his attention, the figure seemed to smirk as it raised its arm. "Just a quick question. You don't happen to know this man, do you?"_

_Only then did he realized it was a piece of photograph that it held in its hand. He shifted his gaze to the photo and studied it in spite of the darkness. It was a picture of a young man, who looked maybe sixteen years of age, or perhaps even younger. His pale, gemstone-like blue eyes along with his alabaster hair and tanned skin gave off a strange aura of foreignness. He could recognize the boy in the picture at first glance - he knew him well._

_He looked up to stare at the figure in the eye, or at least where he thought its eyes should be. "No, I don't."_

_Visibly displeased, the figure slowly withdrew the photo into one of the pocket of its jacket with one hand, while making a complex sign with the other._

_Next moment, something - three of them, in fact - leaped from the top of the building and landed beside the two men._

_For once, he looked concerned._

_"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough," the figure spoke again, this time with a slight edge of hostility in its tone. "Do you know him, or not?"_

_There was no immediate reply, he was more concerned about the three new comers. As far as he could tell, each of them wore a suit of kelvar armor along with matching gas mask; and they were all armed with MP5 submachine guns, fully-loaded and ready to blast his head into smithereens._

_After giving the entire situation a second thought, he replied. "No."_

_Strangely, the smug smile returned to the wraithlike figure's face. It signaled at the three before slowly disappearing into the shadows. "Kill him, and take your time."_

_A series of gunshots cut through the quiet night._

_To the three men's surprise, their target was unscathed; in fact, he didn't even flinch a bit from their 9mm parabellum bullets. No sooner had they stopped firing did he began charging one of the gunners. He was fast and agile for a man of his size. His first victim was too stunned to react. The larger man's shoulder slammed into his chest without resistance. A sickening, cracking sound followed, and the man flew back a few yards before crashing into the brick wall._

_His companions looked on with bewilderment, and it took them some time before they renewed their assault. In unison, they cocked their guns at their target and resumed firing._

_As expected, most of the shots bounced off his torso with no visible effect. Oblivious to the gunfire, he closed in as he drew his back his fist; sudden, awesome power came to it.  
_

_"Vapor... cannon..!" The fist slammed into the shoulder of one man. It all happened too quick, the dupe could do little as his left shoulder dissolved into a massive stream of energy. His entire arm came off. In place of blood and flesh and bone, however, there were wires and glistening oil and sparks pouring from the crushed joint._

_He frowned in sudden realization. They were no humans but cyborgs - not unlike himself._

_Then he turned to face the third, and the last, of the cyborgs; only to realize that it wasn't there. In its place stood a young man - the very same lad from the photo earlier. His red gaunlet dripped glistening oil and under his right heel laid a hugh lumb of burned, trashed metal in a humanoid shape._

_"You're late."_

_There was a brief pause as K' stared at the empty hand of Maxima. "Didn't you get any cigarettes?"_

_"Uh, I forgot." He almost sounded like he was apologizing._

_"Rats," K' cursed under his breath as he quietly surveyed the scene where the battle - a slaughter to be exact - had taken place. His eyes rested on the ravaged cyborgs, which seemed no more than a child's discarded doll._

_"Think this has anything to do with... N.E.S.T.S?"_

_"I hope not."_

* * *

That was about three months ago. 

Many similar incidents followed. Day in and night out, the dynamic duo had been prosecuted by countless pursuers. The random assaults came so frequently that they had almost became a daily routine; that, of course, didn't make them any less vexing.

Maxima looked out of the window. Just how many people wanted them dead?

It was early. The sky still held the pale yellow if dawn, though darker streaks showed where the deeper orange of daylight was beginning to break through. Maxima had risen before sunrise because he had had a little too much on his mind, and cyborgs didn't really need to sleep as much as normal humans do.

And now, along with some helping hands, it's time they set things straight. Maxima listened to the soft breathing of the other passengers asleep in the same cart and smiled.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_OC WARNING!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

She sat alone on the unoccupied bench. Her crimson eyes sparkled like twin rubies as they darted about the sea of people, in hopes of spotting "it" - or was it "him"? She wasn't sure - in the thick of the crowd.

She was a small, slender girl and looked maybe twelve years old. Under the bright light, her pale skin seemed albinistic and her long, blond hair shone with the glow of a golden halo. Unknown to herself, her own presence had caught the attention of many passers-by, and most of whom were males. To be fair, she was rather attractive for a girl of her age.

After many minutes of fruitless searching, she closed her eyes and rested both of her hands on her laps. "This is stupid," she sighed, out of sheer weariness and her own imbecility.

It was then something struck her mind, something implacable and powerful - instinct, perhaps? She stood up and smoothed her sleek white dress over her flat stomach. Her vivid red eyes emitted with renewed radiance.

"He" is here.

* * *

K' and Maxima slowly swam their way through the crowd. The countless hours of traveling and the masses of people all around filled the younger man's features with frigid and irritation.

"Why are there so frigging many people here?" K' grumbled, his voice betrayed no annoyance.

Maxima, who had long grew tired of the lad's constant and often worthless complaints, decided to completely ignore him. And K', who wasn't one to be bothered by the lack of response, mutely strode on with the cyborg.

After taking a few more steps forward, K' felt a slim hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a young woman who looked about the same age as him but was half a head shorter, as he had to glance down a few inches to look her in the eyes.

"Long time no see, brother," Whip spoke with that ever soft, yet slightly high-pitched voice of hers before turning her attention to the bigger man, "and Max."

K', ever laconic, remained quiet and motionless. Maxima nodded to the young woman in greetings as he eyed her intently.

"You know, not that I'm complaining," a dry smile flashed briefly on the cyborg's impassive face. "But I did expect _them_ to send more assistance. Afterall, I doubt that you, K' and myself are going to make a hugh difference, if at all. "

"But they did," Whip's smile brightened. "Well, _I_ did."

As if that was a summoning, another girl, who was noticeably younger than Whip, emerged. Her brunette hair - untied and fell to the small of her back - swung slightly in the gentle wind as her brilliant, violet eyes surveyed the two former N.E.S.T.S agents.

Amused, Maxima spoke the new comer's name, "Kula."

"What is she doing here?" at last, K' broke his long silence. His gaze shifted between his sister and the younger girl.

"Oh, c'mon, bro, we could use all the help we can get, and Kula was the first person I could think of," Whip gave a small laugh. "Besides, let me refresh your memory, the first time you guys fought she almost kicked your ass."

K' grunted disapprovingly, but didn't say anything otherwise. He shot a inimical glare at the Anti-K', who returned it with a timid smile.

"Anyway, I'm sure you guys're pretty worn out right now. Let's grab your luggages and - " she paused and noticed the empty hands of K' and Maxima, then mentally slapped herself for not realizing that, for these ever vagabonds, things like luggages were probably more of a burden than necessity.

Next moment, a sudden uneasiness crawled up K''s spine. He looked about alarmedly, but there was nothing other than the waves of people walking in and out of the parked trains. In their midst of the crowd, however, he caught a glimpse of a girl with blood-red eyes that seemed to glow under the sunlight.

"Is something wrong?" Kula stared up at him and asked worriedly.

"No... it's nothing."

**_To be Continued..._**

_Lousy update, I know, Writer's Block's been pwning me..._


End file.
